


Who Am I Dating, Again?

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Dating confusion, Didn't know he was dating twins trope, M/M, Oral Sex, Papby, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Papyrus Au, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Grillby didn't know that he was in fact dating twins





	Who Am I Dating, Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving me the prompt to write this @Sinsandlustzone and @Pila-Diosa-fangirl!
> 
> Inspired by the Twin Pap Au art of [ @Zwagyzonk](https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/post/167484175685/the-twin-paps-au) and [ @RedTomatoFan](http://redtomatofan.tumblr.com/post/167671700212/shoutout-to-zwagyzonk-and-their-twin-pap-au-sans) (Both Fontcest)

Grillby wasn’t sure whether he was in heaven or hell, but as he stood frozen behind his bar and backed into the wall, looking at not one, but two versions of his boyfriend, he figured maybe he was in both.

When Grillby had started dating Papyrus, he had been over the moon. Papyrus was so adorable; he always met Grillby at the border of Hotland and Snowdin with a bright smile on his face and walked him to and from the restaurant every day, making sure they held hands the whole time. The townspeople all seemed to love the couple, and even his regulars would inquire on the relationship when they came to visit. Sans seemed...well, he couldn’t quite figure out how Sans felt about the whole thing. Whenever he asked Sans would shift his eyelights and change the subject, but he was never aggressive towards Grillby, so he guessed that was a good thing. Maybe it was because Papyrus was the one to ask him out, and Grillby knew that Sans prioritized Papyrus’ happiness over everything else.

Things were going great, until one day he noticed Papyrus was acting a bit _off_. Instead of his usual perkiness, Papyrus was more cold towards him when they met up, even going as far as to scoff at the idea of holding hands.

He tried to go about the day as normal after they departed, but the entire night he fretted over what he had done to make his boyfriend upset, and even Sans caught on to his foul mood. After nearly choking on his ketchup, he had assured Grillby that this was a normal thing that happened with Papyrus, and promised him that he would be back to normal soon. Sure enough, when Papyrus picked him up that night, he was as cheerful as ever, singing as they walked through town, and going as far as to smooch Grillby’s cheek when he left.

Grillby thought that it would be the end of that, but the next day Papyrus was back to being irritable and huffy, and the day after that he was the same. Making the assumption that maybe Papyrus was going through a bit of a ‘blue’ period, Grillby brought out all of his extra tricks to help ease his boyfriend out of his funk. He started bringing bouquets of flowers and spider donuts from Muffet with him on his way down everyday in an effort to help alleviate whatever was ailing Papyrus. It might’ve been eating out all of the extra cash in his pocket, but seeing Papyrus’ flustered face made up for any inconvenience he faced.

A few weeks had passed, and just when Grillby felt like things were back to normal and Papyrus was getting back to his loving self, everything had changed. When Papyrus came to meet him at the border that fateful day he was quiet, holding onto Grillby’s hand much tighter than usual as they walked. Grillby had been confused, but he kept his face neutral as they went through town, not wanting to burden Papyrus with his worry. The two of them departed when they reached his restaurant, and Grillby went inside to start on his prep work.

Not even five minutes later the door had burst open, and two versions of Papyrus rushed inside to corner him in his current position.

The Papyrus on his left stepped toward him, putting out his hands in a placating manner. “Grillby, I know you might be confused but-”

“We’re twins. You’ve had the good fortune to date both of the Great Papyrus’!” The Papyrus on his right finished.

Grillby looked between the two of them as he processed the information. Well, that would explain the vertigo he had been experiencing lately with Papyrus’ shifting moods. He focused on the one to his left --Papy, he decided in order to differentiate them-- letting his eyes wander over the crop top and short shorts the other decided to wear. He had never seen Papyrus in this outfit, and he had to admit it was a little distracting.

Trying to avoid making the situation even more awkward with an unintentional boner, he turned to look at the Papyrus on his right --Would Rus be a good name for him? Perhaps just Papyrus would work for him. He was wearing what Grillby was used to seeing the skeleton in, his handmade armor and signature scarf. Grillby would’ve been fine to accept that this one was _his_ Papyrus, if not for the slight frown to his face and crossed arms.

The two Papyrus’ looked at him expectantly, which didn’t help Grillby’s anxiety at all. He coughed, grabbing his towel from his pocket to hold onto. “...So, how did I end up in this position?”

Papy grinned. “That’s an excellent question, with a very good explanation behind it!” He grabbed ahold of his twin’s shoulders, pulling him close and poking the other’s cheek. “Papyrus is actually the one who confessed to you!”

Papyrus blushed, pulling his scarf up over his face in an attempt to hide it. “I did no such thing! I just-I told Grillby about all of his redeeming qualities, and how I appreciated them. He’s the one who went and thought I was asking him out!”

“You liked him though! You told me the night before while we were gossiping.”

“PAPYRUS!” Papyrus screeched, burrowing further into his scarf.

Papy shrugged, turning his attention back to Grillby. “So after he confessed to you, Papyrus didn’t know what to do, and asked me for advice. I said, ‘Hey, why don’t I take your place until you get comfortable enough to date him? It's not like we haven't switched places before!’, and so I started dating you! But-” Papy suddenly looked bashful, twirling the end of his crop top around his finger as he looked down.

“...What happened?"

“Well, I fell in love too, oopsie!” An orange blush spread across Papy’s face to match his twin’s, and Grillby found his SOUL ready to leap out of his chest from the visual. Before he could react, Papyrus lunged, vaulting over the counter and slamming his hands on either side of Grillby’s head.

“Now that you know our true feelings, who’s it gonna be? Who are you going to pick to be datemates with??” Papyrus asked. “I know that… I know I’m not the ideal twin; I’m too brash, too mean, but I really do like you. It’s just really hard for me to show it.” He shifted his eyes down to look at the floor. “I won’t be upset, you know, if you choose my brother.”

Grillby flicked his eyes up to look into Papyrus’ eye lights, noting the resigned expression in them. It was like he had already decided what was going to happen. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Papy still standing on the other side of the counter, hands clasped over his chest as he watched. That twin was the one he fell in love with, the one who he held hands with everyday, the one who brightened his life. Papy should be the one that he chose but…

He couldn’t deny that even this brasher twin was adorable in his own right. Sure, Papyrus was irritable and aloof when they hung out, but Grillby could tell that Papyrus loved him just as much as Papy did, maybe even more. There was no way he could choose between these two; he loved them both.

Throwing caution to the wind, Grillby leaned forward, brushing his mouth against Papyrus’ gently. Papyrus squawked, giving Grillby the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. After a moment a quiet ‘ _pop_ ’ reached Grillby as a cold tongue met his hesitantly. Smiling, Grillby wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened between them. Papyrus tasted faintly of cinnabuns, and Grillby wanted nothing more than to have that taste on his tongue forever.

A cough came from behind them, causing the two to break apart from each other. Grillby gazed at Papyrus, noting the deeper orange blush that covered his entire face, and knew that he was probably blushing himself. They turned to look at the lone twin; Papy’s eyes were wet, but he was smiling happily at both of them. “Wowie, I guess you chose to stick with Papyrus, huh? He’s definitely a great catch, I think you two will be very happy together!” He turned to leave.

“...Papy, wait,” Grillby called, stepping away from the wall. He walked around the counter, turning Papy around to look at him.

Papy kept his head down, swiping at his eyes with his phalanges to hide his tears. “Y-you don’t have to console me.” He sniffled. “I’m an adult, I can take a few broken hearts.”

Grillby wrapped his arms around Papy in a tight hug, yelping when the skeleton pulled him down into a frantic kiss. He opened his mouth to let Papy in, groaning as the other explored his mouth. While Papyrus tasted of cinnamon, Papy tasted sweeter, like a sugar cookie. Grillby knew he could get addicted on both of them if he wasn’t careful. His flames sizzled when Papy’s tears made contact, instantly evaporating them as they kissed.

He pulled away reluctantly, meeting Papy’s dazed expression with determination. “...What if I said I wanted to date both of you?” Grillby asked. Papy searched his face carefully before he smiled so wide Grillby was afraid his jaw would fall off. He nodded, turning to glance at his brother.

“What do you think, Papyrus? Think you’ll be able to share?”

Papyrus scoffed as he walked over to the two, hugging Grillby from behind. “The great Papyrus is perfectly capable of sharing anything, including a hot, bartender boyfriend!”

Grillby flushed, burying his face in Papy’s shoulder. “...I’m not that hot,” he muttered. Papy giggled, cupping Grillby’s head in his hands and peppering kisses on his face.

“You are hot!” Papy said between kisses, making sure to get Grillby between his eyes, on his cheek, even in the space where his nose would be. “Flaming hot, even.”

Sighing at the stark reminder that these two were in fact related to another certain pun-loving skeleton, Grillby decided to quiet Papy with a sweet kiss on his teeth. “...You two are the cute ones. So cute-” He turned his head to Papyrus, hooking a hand behind the other’s skull- “And really attractive too.”

Papyrus nyeh’ed in Grillby’s grip, looking off to the side bashfully. He huffed, but moved his cheek closer with a blush. Grillby chuckled, turning around fully and moving in to smooch the other on his teeth as well. To his surprise, Papyrus instantly opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with Grillby’s, fisting his phalanges into Grillby’s vest desperately. Grillby melted into the kiss, content to Papyrus lead the way.

He was a really good kisser though, Grillby mused to himself as shivers of arousal wracked his body. Grillby was definitely the first person that he dated, so how was he so good so fast? He wanted to follow that train of thought further to a conclusion, but a sudden insistent pressure on his crotch snapped him out of his head.

Grillby broke away from Papyrus, panting harshly as he quickly looked down. Papy was kneeling on the floor between Grillby’s legs, caressing the growing bulge in his dress pants. He gazed up at Grillby, offering a cute wave with his free hand. “What’s up?” He chirped, acting as if his hand wasn’t in such a precarious place. Grillby opened his mouth to reply, but his words got cut off by a moan as Papy slipped his hand into his pants and _squeezed._

“Oh my! You’re so big!” Papy squealed, eye lights sparkling.”I want to ahhhh, I want your dick, Grillby, can I have it?”

 _Fuckkkkk._ Grillby’s dick twitched in the other’s hand and he closed his eyes as all of the blood left his head at the question. God, there was nothing he wanted to do more than give these two all of him; his cock, his fingers, his tongue, but they couldn’t just do that out here in the open. His regulars could come in soon, and the last thing he wanted to explain was why he was buried to the hilt in Sans’ sweet brother(s).

Wait! Grillby remembered that he had a room in the back behind his fire door. It was usually only used when Sans decided to sleep in the bar overnight, but it was more than perfect for what he was planning. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing between the two as he gulped. “...I, uh...I have a room in the back. Maybe we should--ah!, maybe move back there?”

Papy slipped out of Grillby’s pants as he stood, brushing off his knees. Papyrus nuzzled his nasal bone into Grillby’s neck before letting go, facing Grillby with his hands on his hips. “Lead the way, datemate!”

Grillby directed the two of them through the fire door, taking them down the hallway to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, gesturing for the two of them to enter, and then stepped through himself and closed the door behind him. The room was dark compared to outside, and his flames were the only source of light. He helped the twins to the bed, undoing his bow tie as he glanced around for the lamp he usually kept around.

“...Sorry, I don’t have electricity back here, and the lamp I leave in this room is gone.” He apologized.

“It’s okay, we don’t need the light,” Papy said, gesturing to Grillby in a come-hither motion.

Papyrus nodded, grabbing at Grillby to pull him onto the bed between the two of them. “We just need to see you. And your body is enough for you to see us too nyeh heh heh!”

The two quickly undressed Grillby, starting with his vest and shirt, pausing for a while to fawn and gush over the tattoos covering his body, before stripping him of his pants.

“I want first taste!” Papy exclaimed, teasing Grillby’s dick with his fingertips. Papyrus gawked at his brother, affronted.

“I wanted first taste, brother!”

“You can, hmmm, you can take it first, how about that? Grillby, can you prepare Papyrus while I prepare you?”

Grillby nodded dumbly, still wrapping his head around the fact that this was actually happening. He laid back against the bed, looking up at Papyrus. His face was bright orange and his magic floated off him in anxious waves as he shifted his eyes not to look at either Papy or Grillby. God, he was just too cute.

“...Come here, Papyrus,” Grillby tried to coax him over, darting his tongue out to lick his mouth suggestively. “I won’t bite...too much.”

Papyrus’ gaze lingered on Grillby’s tongue, watching it travel across his mouth and return inside. He slowly stripped out of his armor, leaving his bottoms on as he hovered over Grillby’s head. “S-sorry, I might be great at many things, but this is new to me-ah!”

Grillby hooked his arms around Papyrus’ legs as soon as the skeleton get into position, pulling the other down to sit on his face. He could feel the magic thrumming from the shorts covering Papyrus’ pelvis, sighing as he gently peeled the fabric away to reveal a small sliver of his pussy. _Bone appetit,_ Grillby chuckled inwardly as he pulled the clothing all the way to the side and licked a long line between Papyrus’ lips.

Papyrus keened as he immediately ground his hips down against Grillby’s face. “...There you go, good boy,” Grillby praised as he plunged his tongue into the other’s walls.

Grillby’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he savoured Papyrus’ flavor; feeling drunk off the feeling of pleasuring him. He stuck one of his fingers into the fluttering walls right as Papy took his cock in, flicking his cool, wet tongue across the head in a way that had Grillby nearly forgetting to breath.

“Grillby, ahhh! Please!”

He entered a second finger, stretching them apart inside of Papyrus as he swirled his tongue against the other’s clit. Papyrus shivered against him, crying out from the stimulation.

Between the squirming Papyrus on his face and the other gobbling down his dick like a pro, Grillby knew he wouldn’t last all that long. With one last slurp, Grillby withdrew his tongue and fingers, shifting Papyrus backwards off of his face. He licked as his face to make sure he got all of the other’s liquid, lifting his head slightly to address Papy. “If you keep doing that, I’ll cum before either of you can get my cock,” Grillby breathed.

Papy flicked his eye lights up to look at Grillby, whining softly as he begrudgingly lifted off. “Papyrus, come here.” Papy grabbed onto his brother, taking his shorts off and helping position him above Grillby’s dick. He leaned in close to his brother, staring at Grillby as he slowly licked up the side of Papyrus’ skull. “Are you ready for my brother, Grillby?”

Grillby nodded, grabbing tightly onto the sheets underneath him as Papyrus slowly took him in all the way to the hilt. He breathed out slowly, calming himself down as he adjusting to the tightness of Papyrus’ pussy. Papy kissed Papyrus’ cheek to soothe his brother, brushing away stray tears with his phalanges as he whispered into the other’s ear.

After a short amount of time Papyrus shyly reached out, trailing his fingers over the darker spots where Grillby’s tattoo was etched out. Grillby leaned into the touch, letting out soft praises to encourage Papyrus. Emboldened, Papyrus placed both of his hands on Grillby’s chest, using him to brace against as he lifted his hips up and brought them back down with a moan.

“Feel good, Papyrus?” Papy asked from behind him, lacing his fingers in his brother’s ribcage.

Papyrus nodded quickly, holding back a moan as he lifted and lowered his hips again. “So good!”

He set the pace, slowly gaining confidence as he went and soon he was bouncing up and down on Grillby’s dick that left both of them breathless. Grillby thought that maybe, just maybe if he paced himself he’d be able to last long enough for Papyrus to come first, but when Papyrus turned his head just right to make out with Papy, Grillby felt his control waning fast. Quickly pulling out his last ditch efforts, Grillby moved his hand to Papyrus’ crotch, using his thumb to rub harsh circles against his clit. Thankfully it worked, and with a scream Papyrus seized up, digging his fingers into Grillby’s chest as he came. Grillby cried out as Papyrus’ walls squeezed hard on his length, and his body grew taut as he orgasmed, releasing deep inside.

Grillby laid back, winding down from his orgasm as he watched the two brothers interact. Papy held his brother, kissing his face as he praised him on doing such a good job. Papyrus melted into the touch, nuzzling into the touch with a smile. Grillby smiled, wondering how he managed to get so lucky to have both of these wonderful monsters to love. He went to sit up, but Papy put his hand out to stop him.

“And where do you think you’re going? I haven’t had my turn yet!” Papy complained with a pout.

Grillby frowned, looking down at his spent cock. “...It uh, might take me a little bit.”

Papy grinned. “It’s okay, the two of us will just play together until you’re ready to go again,” He said, emphasizing it with a bite to Papyrus’ clavicle.

Grillby let out a deep breath as he fell back to the bed, watching the twin’s with wide eyes. _Definitely heaven,_ Grillby thought to himself.

  
At least he could finally test out whether this room was sound-proof or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
